With the constant improvement of the display technology, the application of the flexible display screen has already become wider and wider. The flexible display screen is a display screen utilizing flexible plastic, and at present is realized with an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED). In comparison with the regular flat panel screen, the elasticity of the flexible display screen is better, and the screen is hard to be broken, and the appearance is novel for easily attracting consumers. How to reasonably design the structure of the flexible display screen and to be applied on the display apparatuses, such as the cell phone, the tablet is the research point of the display technology in the future.
In prior art, the flexible display screen for the display apparatuses, such as the cell phone, the tablet is merely that a bending with a small radius of curvature at the edge of the display screen, and the structure of the flexible display screen is simple, and the image display region is small and multifunction of image display cannot be realized.